Filly Friends
by xMalevolution
Summary: A little filly finds herself in an immersion of bright and smiling little ponies... But "bright and smiling" aren't all they appear to be.


School bells rang as little fillies and colts entered the school for the first day in the New Year. The hallways and foyers were filled with excited little ponies, and all that could be heard were stories of the holidays, and how awesome the year's Summer Sun Celebration was.

Everyone had at least one friend that they were talking to. All except for Ember Cynder Tear. She was new to the school, which made it even worse considering her condition. Her leg bracing looked almost alien-like to all the other ponies, which made her easy prey to insults. But no insults were thrown. Yet.

Ember walks up to a couple of fillies who are arguing about who the best flyer is in Equestria.

"… But I honestly think that Rainbow Dash is the best flyer in all of Equestria." One of the little fillies argued.

"No way! Spitfire would beat her any day!" The other filly refused to give in to her friend's opinion.

At that time, Ember came up beside them and greeted them.

"What are you talking about?" She said innocently.

The two fillies look at her, smiling, but then notice the metal bracing supporting her hind legs. Ember suddenly became unwelcome.

"What are you, a robot? Go away, you freak." The two fillies then trot off, continuing their former debacle. Ember stood silently and wondered what she did wrong. Then she remembered what her mom said before her leaving the first time:  
"… Remember not to let anypony get to you…"

"I won't mom. I'll do you proud and be a strong little filly." She said under her breath, holding back the tears.

She regained her composure and began her stride, her little chin held high. Before she could reach the end of the hallway, the school bells rang once again. The composure she had just regained had now shattered as fear struck her like a hammer. Her first session was now beginning… And she didn't know where it was.

* * *

The echoing of her hooves hitting the polished marble floor spanned the length of the corridor. She slowed to a light trot as she scanned the classrooms, looking for a familiar face. Then the realisation hit her: there wasn't a recognisable face to be seen. She didn't know _anyone_.

Her hind legs started to feel heavy as exhaustion swept over her. She eventually stopped to sit down.

She looked down both lengths of the hallway and noticed a large faint figure moving toward her.

"E-excuse me?" Ember called out as loud as she could, which was heard only as though she was talking normally.

The figure continued their journey toward the lilac-maned filly, almost in front of her.

Ember asked again.

"Excuse me?"

The figure was right up in front of her – and faint no more – the large stallion stood in front of her, his white coat and blonde mane drenched in sweat from his tenuous training routine.

His voice was coarse as he spoke.

"Yes, what do you want?"

"Umm- hi. I'm new, and I don't know where my class is."

The stallion softened his voice, sounding clearer as he spoke.

"Okay, so what is your name? I know where everypony should be."

"Umm… I'm Ember."

"Ember?"

"Yes. Ember Cynder Tear."

The stallion's eyes widened.

"Ember Cynder Tear? So you have three names?"

Ember faced downward as he stared at her. The stallion turned his head downward.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that I've never seen or heard of anything like that before." He said under his breath, before averting his gaze back at her.

"Well, my name is Rocky Thunder. I'm the student support pony."

Ember looked up at Rocky with a confused gaze.

"Basically," Rocky continued, "what I do is I help the little fillies and colts with their problems, like finding their classes, or if somepony else is being mean to them."

Ember looked up at the white stallion with a happy expression after hearing what he does.

"So, you won't be mean to me for my legs?"

Rocky never took notice to her hind legs – two metal rods on both sides of each leg going along the length of them, with a hinge parallel to her knees, and bolts drilled through her flank, knees and just above her hooves.

The white stallion looked interested.

"You're just full of surprises, now, aren't you?"

Ember gives a little giggle and a very innocent smile back at Rocky, then asked an important question to him.

"So, I still don't know where my class is. Can you help me?"

"Of course, Ember. Follow me."

The little filly up-righted herself and followed her new best friend to her first class. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face, even if she tried. She knew nothing would bring her down. But the day had only just begun. It wouldn't take long before the happiness turns black.

* * *

Rocky stood his hooves into the session room, followed by Ember. All of the little ponies stared as she entered the room, with most eyes focused on her hind legs.

Rocky told her to move to a desk before walking up to the teacher and telling her that Ember was a new filly in the class, and didn't know where she was meant to be, which was the reason as to why she was late.

"Oh, okay." The teacher replied.

She then looked toward the population of little ponies.

"Everypony, please welcome Ember to our class."

"Welcome, Ember." The fillies and colts answered, almost robotically.

Even though she was said to be welcomed, she felt as if 'welcomeness' was far from her hooves.

She sat down next to a small filly by the name of Kitty Colony. Kitty smiled at Ember.  
"I hear you are new to the school." Kitty began.

"Yes, I am."  
"Well, I am happy to welcome you to the school. My name is Kitty Colony."

"My name is Ember Cynder Tear."

Kitty's eyes widened.

"Wait… You have three names?"

Ember hesitated to reply. Kitty comforted her.

"Hey, it's okay. I don't mind."

Ember looked at her, almost perplexed.

"You- you don't?"

"Of course not, silly! I actually think it's really cool."

Ember blushed at the light blue filly.

"I- I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Trust me – with your name and your legs, I might be your only friend."

Ember began to realise: Kitty was right. She might be her only friend.

She wouldn't let her go.

* * *

The bells rang once again. This time, it was to signal the first recess.

All of the little fillies and colts ran out of the main building to the playgrounds and seating areas that they all usually go to.

Ember and Kitty trotted at a comfortable pace to an isolated corner, free from the cares in the world.

That was, until the cares came to them.

"Ew, you're such a freak." One of the fillies said to Ember.

"Relax, Ember, just ignore them." Kitty comforted her.

Not a moment passed when there wasn't an insult thrown at Ember. This didn't make her feel any better.

At the middle of recess, a little colt came up to her and insulted her. But that time was worse than the rest.

"No one would miss you if you died. So why live?"

Ember was frustrated at all of the insults, but **that** one took the cake.

She snapped, and threw herself at the colt, hooves first, and slammed into him. The little pony was thrown to the ground crying, and trotted off in pain.

Kitty slowly moved up to the enraged Ember, and put her foreleg around her.

"Hey, it's okay."

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"Is it true? Would anypony miss me if I died?"

"Of course it's true! I'll miss you. Rocky would miss you. Your mom and dad would miss you as well! Don't ever think that we wouldn't."

Ember looked down at the ground, tears welling up in her eyes. Kitty moved her face up to Ember's, and allowed their cheeks to make contact.  
"You're doing great, Ember. I know it. Just keep going with the day, and I'll be sure that you make it just fine." Kitty spoke quietly, allowing only Ember to hear her.

Ember moved her face away from Kitty's and faced her.

"Do- do you- really mean that?" Ember stuttered from the anger and sadness.

"Of course! Why would I lie?" Kitty answered, almost surprised.

Ember struggled to produce a smile for Kitty, but the smile, weak as it was, was just enough. Kitty smiled back as proud as she could. She would always be there for Ember. And she started to see that Ember would be there for _her_.

They would be the best of friends.

Forever.

* * *

**Constructive Criticism is most appreciated, but derogative reviews will be ignored. (Unless it's a joke - then it's fine for me.)****  
**


End file.
